


习惯

by Kathyzhao0101



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyzhao0101/pseuds/Kathyzhao0101
Summary: 李东海把李赫宰在身边的生活当做一个习惯，从校园时光延续到步入社会，直到李赫宰结婚都没有舍得放过他，纠缠与现实冗杂在一起，那些所谓的道义与自尊，到底是该放弃还是....
Relationships: LeeDonghea/LeeHyukJea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
如何去爱一个人？  
将你的生活镶嵌进他的生命里，追随他的脚步，让所有人都认为你们始终都应该在一起，不论以什么样的身份。  
李东海的生理时钟准时在清晨六点敲响，身旁的人将手搭在他的腰上，平稳的呼吸吐在他的耳边。李东海偏着头想吻一吻他的侧脸，想了想还是作罢。小心翼翼地拉开他的手，翻身下床去浴室。  
胸前的爱痕是昨夜的激情留下来的凭证，艰难的跪坐在浴缸里，反手探到自己身后将昨夜残留在体内的液体引出来。不用看他自己也知道，后面肯定又红又肿。  
好不容易清洗完身体给自己抹了药膏，换好衣服去厨房里做好早餐，掐着时间回卧室叫醒还在睡觉的人。  
李赫宰其实是在他拉开自己的手臂之后就醒了，昨晚上是他自己失态了。公司里他负责的案子获得成功，原本应该升他的职，却被上司摆了一道揽走了功劳。庆功宴的时候，多喝了两口闷酒后就独自离开。一个人溜达着竟然还是到了东海的出租房门口，他从来都不知道东海身上的奶香味会让他如此失控。疯狂的拉扯着他，在他身上啃咬，恶趣味的掐他的腰，喜欢看他强忍着泪水又不肯喊停的模样。李赫宰躺在床上翻了个身，拿起手机看了看时间，又安心的倒在枕头上继续睡过去。  
李东海轻手轻脚的走到床边，摇了摇他的手臂，“赫宰？赫宰？再不起床上班就要迟到了。”  
李赫宰伸出手揽过他的脖子，将他重新拉上床，让他整个人靠着自己怀里。奶香和着他刚洗完澡的沐浴露的味道，想起昨夜他在自己身下娇喘的模样，下体有些胀痛，“东海啊，我…想要。”  
原本以为东海会拒绝，结果他却从李赫宰怀里抬起头看着他，带着请求的眼神，“用手可以吗？我不想再去洗一次澡了。”  
李赫宰松开怀里的人，自顾自地走向浴室，回神后的李东海无奈的谈了一口气，还是这样，只有有一点不顺着他心意的，就会给自己使脸色看。说到底，是我李东海欠你李赫宰的？还是我李东海就是个贱皮子？  
清晨的闹剧最终还是以李东海脱了衣服去浴室乖乖的服侍了李赫宰为结局。送走了李赫宰之后，看着屋里一团乱，摸出手机给上司请了假收拾昨夜的残局。  
到底是如何演变成这样的？  
李东海坐在客厅的沙发上，看着屋子里每一处都有李赫宰的影子。跟随他的脚步似乎已经变成了习惯，从初中遇见他的时候开始，甚至高二爸爸在首尔的生意失利劝说自己回木浦，自己都没有回去。高考跟着李赫宰报考一样的大学一样的专业，毕业后和李赫宰进入同一个公司。  
习惯真的很可怕，在你猝不及防的时候踏进你的生活，伴随着时间疯狂的野蛮生长，变成你生命里必不可缺的一部分。  
跟随李赫宰的脚步是一种习惯，甚至是在他已经成家之后都没办法推开他去过自己生活的一种变态习惯。  
李赫宰在他二十八岁那年还是结婚了，毫无征兆的，在某一个平凡的早晨，李东海接到他的电话说他要结婚了，和大学时认识的一个小学妹。连谈恋爱都没有跟他说过的人突然宣告他要结婚了。除了无可奈何又能怎么办，李东海好不容易消化掉这个事实，婚礼当天晚上，喝多了的李赫宰没有回家而是跑去了李东海的出租房里，强制性的上了他。第二天早上李赫宰抱着他求他不要把昨晚的事情告诉别人，李东海只觉得或许这样李赫宰就还是在他身边。于是就真的变成了肉体关系，在外人面前很少聊天，连两个人不定时的聚餐都少了很多，大学时期经常去看电影去旅游也没再发生过。  
为什么会变成这样啊？到底是什么地方出了问题啊？  
请假休息的事情最终还是没有躲过母亲的法眼，东海妈妈中午就打了电话过来问候，“我家东海今天怎么请假了？身体不舒服吗？”  
李东海靠在沙发上下意识的去摸了摸自己的腰，“老毛病犯了，爸最近怎么样了？”  
东海妈妈听他说老毛病犯了就知道这小子又搞得饮食不规律了，“你啊还是多注意身体吧，你爸也只能那样了。”电话那头的妇人顿了顿，“前两天你金阿姨跟我说起她儿子还有一个表妹，跟你是一个大学的，你们认识一下怎么样？”  
李东海知道她母亲打电话来不会只是问候他的身体的，迈入三十岁的年纪之后，母亲介绍相亲对象介绍的更加频繁了。以前他一开口拒绝，妈妈就会搬出哥哥李东华和李赫宰来做对比说教。而现在也不太反感了，三十岁了，确实应该好好找个女朋友结婚成家了，“你把联系方式发过来，我会找时间去见一见。”  
东海妈妈欣慰的夸了几句儿子终于懂事了的话，又叮嘱了好好吃饭好好照顾身体。挂了电话，李东海终于无力的倒在了沙发上，这样莫名其妙的肉体关系持续了两年，也该结束了。  
人生还是得走到岔路口和过去的人说再见不是吗。  
TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
收到母亲发来的关于相亲对象的信息时，已经是第二天早上，正巧是周五，下午五点下班之后就可以休周末的假。  
李东海看了看联系方式，母亲有说过对方的家里人已经通知了小姑娘把周末时间空出来，既然已经都互相通知了，那么突然打过去约见面应该不会太失礼吧。  
盯着手机屏幕半晌，还是将陌生电话打了过去。对方带着亲和的声音接起电话问候，“您好？”  
“是金敏小姐吗？我是李东海。”李东海看着母亲之前发过来的照片，姑娘长得算是他的理想型，让人很容易产生保护欲。  
对面一听是相亲对象，立刻变得小心翼翼，“是，您好，有什么事吗？”  
“周末有一场我很喜欢的电影上映，不知道你有没有时间，我们一起去看吧？”  
“啊？嗯，那好吧。”  
女生的痛快应邀让李东海有些出乎意料，或许对方也很满意自己的长相吧。“那么我很期待周末的约会。您先工作吧，不打扰了。”  
“好的，我也很期待。”  
礼貌的等着女方先挂掉电话，李东海才收起手机，整理着办公桌准备下班。你看，约女孩子出门看电影吃饭还是可以简单的就做到了。李东海在心里默默给自己鼓励加油，也不是说自己结婚以后就一定要和李赫宰决绝的分手啊。一定是这样的，李赫宰也是这样想的吧。  
周末来的很快，李东海特意选了让人看上去很温暖居家的海马绒毛衣，将头发梳到后面亮出干净的额头，出门前还喷了点自己很喜欢的香水。  
约会的地点是电影院外的一家咖啡馆，李东海提前半个小时到了约会地点，点了一杯冰美式坐在靠窗的位置。  
百无聊赖的拿出相机对着外面路过的行人拍起了照，这算是这么多年唯一保留的爱好。没过多久就听到身边走近一人，“李东海先生？”  
李东海收起相机，带着温暖的笑容跟她打招呼，“是，金敏小姐？”  
来者点点头，自然的坐在对面的位置上，寒暄几句点了一杯卡布基诺。  
跟那人一样，不喜欢太苦的东西。  
李东海一顿，脑海里真是时不时就要冒出那个人来刷新存在感。果真是恶习害人啊。  
两人不瘟不火的聊着彼此的爱好习惯，试着寻找共同话题。突然的问候声打破这一份温情，“东海！”  
李赫宰也不顾及是否在公共场合，在外面透过玻璃窗看到了李东海正和一个女人聊的笑颜如花，顿时就感觉到了背叛，像是小时候最爱的玩具被别人抢走了一样。想不想的拉开门就走了过去，径直坐在他旁边，“距离电影开场还有一个小时，不是叫你不要每次都来的那么早吗？”  
女人皱了皱眉，“电影？你还约了别人看电影？”  
李赫宰立刻接话道，“他一直都只约我看电影，我不过是周五早上惹他生气了而已。”转脸满目柔情的看着李东海，“你就别生气了，周五早上是我不好，下次一定不会再那样对你了。”边说还边撒娇般的抱着他的手臂晃了晃。  
女人蹭的站了起来，“李东海先生，我虽然不歧视你们这样的关系，但请您不要在和爱人吵架之后就出来欺骗女性好吗。”说罢，拿起随身包将自己那杯咖啡钱放在桌子上，“告辞。”  
李赫宰笑着目送那人离开，李东海无奈的叹了口气，起身打算离开，却迎上李赫宰满是怒气的目光，“李东海你成龙了？我满足不了你，你还出来给我找女人了？你对她们硬的起来吗？”  
“我只是想结束我们之间这种没有意义的关系。”李东海低着头看着自己杯子里冰美式的冰块。  
李赫宰顿了顿，“好，如你所愿。”  
李东海错愕的抬头看了看他，那人突然释怀一笑，“我又不是非你不可。”  
如鲠在喉却又不得不故作轻松，到底是谁在撒谎。  
李赫宰等着李东海开口挽留，他们吵过架但李东海从来没说过到此为止的话，刚刚看见他和陌生女人在约会，自己也是一时冲动，可是话一说出口就后悔了。  
东海啊，你开口挽留一下吧，只说一句，我就留下。  
李东海捏着手机绕过他，淡淡的香水从李赫宰的面前划走，不着痕迹消失。走出咖啡馆，日渐刺眼的阳光让他有些睁不开眼，突然觉得就这结束挺好的。  
像是被抽空了灵魂的行尸走肉一般，李东海一路上浑浑噩噩的走回了自己的出租房里。  
母亲的电话随即而至，早料到那女孩会打电话给家人抱怨，李赫宰那番话真的太僭越了。  
“人家女孩子打电话向她家里人哭诉说你约人家看电影还跟着一个男人？！你到底在搞什么？！”  
“对不起。”  
“东海啊，你告诉妈妈，是不是身体有什么问题？”  
李东海愣了愣，想起李赫宰说的话，咬着下唇摇着头，肯定不是那样的，“没有，不是的，我…”  
东海越听越觉得不对劲，“妈妈明天就来首尔，我们见面好好说一说。”  
“对不起。”除了道歉他也没法再多说什么。这样的结局谁也怪不上，只能怪他自己，为什么偏偏爱上李赫宰。


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
李东海洗完澡之后看着外面的天气，深秋的大雨真的让人觉得有几分寒心。锁好窗子拉好窗帘，吹干了头发打算窝进被子里看一看上周没做完的报表。刚端着玻璃杯打算回卧室就听见门铃声，李东海也忘了自己光着脚喝了一口牛奶端着杯子去开门。  
李赫宰浑身湿透的站在门口，“我在楼下站了很久，你竟然关上窗子还拉了窗帘，就这么不想再看见我吗？”  
李东海不想开口解释自己没看见他，端着牛奶杯也没有想让他进屋的意思。“我们已经分手了。”  
“我们都没有在一起过，哪来的什么分手？”李赫宰强势的往屋里走一步，李东海就下意识的退后一步，直到他完全走进屋，反手甩上门的声音才提醒了李东海，他又被自己放进了屋。“我今天没力气陪你做，你回去找你妻子吧。”  
李赫宰突地一笑，“我刚刚站在门外你不说，等我进屋才说。故意玩这种欲拒还迎的把戏？”李赫宰猛的抓住他的手腕，“第一次结束之后是你自己说要和我继续这种肉体关系的。”  
李东海的手腕被他抓的生疼，握着杯子的手一松，玻璃渣碎了一地，被他逼着退了几步，没留神的踩在玻璃渣上，倒吸一口凉气，“疼。”  
“还有更疼的。”李赫宰边说边扯开他的浴袍，腰上的腰带抽出来绑住他的双手，强势的扳过他的身体，扯下他的裤子，毫无预兆的将一根手指送进去。李东海疼的弓起了背，怒吼着，“滚出去。”  
李赫宰从没见过他发脾气，被他这一吼倒觉得更喜欢，附身在他耳边带着充满欲望的气息，“我特别喜欢你现在这样，故作矜持。”边说边送进去第二根手指。  
干燥的后穴一点润滑都没有，完全感受不到什么狗屁快感，有的只是疼，难以启齿的疼。“我错了…”  
李赫宰笑了笑，换以温柔的态度吸吮着他的耳垂，“错哪儿了？”  
“错在认识你这么多年没看清你是个人渣。”李东海咬牙切齿的道。  
李赫宰一口咬在他的肩膀上，直到渗出血迹才松口。原本想送进去第三根手指，但实在是太困难了，李赫宰抽回手，李东海失了力紧靠着墙壁，以为这样李赫宰就会放过他。却不知道他从哪里找来了东海的护手霜，挤了一大半抹在他的穴口，揽过他的腰一次性就挺了进去，这次不是第三根手指，而是更炙热的东西。  
李赫宰根本不管李东海有没有适应，只觉得里面的嫩肉吸的他紧紧的，抱着他的上半身，舔舐着他的颈项处，“我不能失去你。”  
不能失去？不能失去的是李东海？还是李东海的肉体？  
“赫。”李东海带着哭腔喊着他的名字。  
李赫宰扳过他的脸，吻着他的眼睛，那是他最爱他的地方。“海，多叫几次来听听。”  
明明不是情侣关系，却非要这么亲昵的称呼。  
李赫宰，何必呢。  
见他半天没有反应，李赫宰惩罚性的在他胸前一掐，李东海条件反射的叫出了声。“让你叫我名字啊。”  
“李…赫宰。”  
李赫宰又掐了一把，“不对，第一次就叫的很好。”  
李东海咬着下唇不肯开口，李赫宰知道他在逞强，一把握住他挺立的欲望，前后的进攻让李东海艰难的吐着欲望的气息，直到顶到某一点，李东海死死的抓着捆绑住自己手腕的腰带，却没有抑制住自己的声音，“赫啊。”  
李赫宰完全能感受到他紧绷的身体，“原来是这里啊。”说着，接下来的每一下都朝着那一点去，如愿以偿的听见李东海在他耳边断断续续的叫着他的名字。  
“你松手，我…忍不住了。”李东海整个人趴在墙上，难受的扭动着手腕。李赫宰恶趣味的抵住他的前端，“等我一起。”  
李东海皱着眉头，明明以前从来不计较这些的人，明明从来都不会为自己做扩张的人，明明从来都不会顾及自己的感受的人。隐忍着胀痛，猛的收紧后穴，李赫宰被刺激的射了出来，松开抵住他前端的手，喷出一股股白浊，“你还真是长胆子了。”说罢，一把扛起他回了卧室，扔进床上，解开身上的束缚。  
李东海往后缩了缩，“还来？”  
“你觉得你男人我一次就能够了？”  
李东海不知道被他强迫着做了多少次，好几次已经昏睡过去又被他折腾醒。第二天早上醒来时也不知道几点了，透过窗户撒进来的阳光猜测可能已经晌午了。李东海感觉得到那家伙的东西还在自己体内，微微抬腿想要离开，后穴就有一股东西流出。还没等他全部退出来，就听见开门声。  
李东海这才猛的记起来昨天晚上妈妈打电话来说今天要来首尔。猛的一动惊醒了李赫宰，不悦的瞪了他一眼，“干嘛？”  
李东海慌张的像是要哭出来一样，“我妈来了。”  
“东海？”卧室外的东海妈妈已经自己开门进了屋，看着一地的玻璃渣子还带着血迹，真是不让人省心。  
李赫宰一把把他扯回被窝里，“一会儿我帮你说，你只要乖乖待在被窝里就好”  
李东海乖巧的点点头。


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
东海妈妈一推开门就看见李赫宰和李东海两个人还像大学住宿一样缩在一个被窝里睡觉，一下子像是回到两个人的大学时候一样，“东海？”  
李赫宰倒是先睁开眼，“海妈妈？您怎么来了？”故意将声音压低像是在告诉东海妈妈别吵醒了还在睡觉的人。  
东海妈妈也明白的压低了声音，“东海昨晚上情绪不太对，我就想过来看看。”  
李赫宰皱了皱眉，像是在思量着什么，“昨晚上东海确实是情绪不太好，喝了点酒耍了酒疯，吵着要喝牛奶，我给他倒了一杯还被他打倒了。好不容易把他扶回卧室，还非要脱光了睡。”李赫宰说的一脸无奈，跟真的一样。  
李东海生气的在被窝里掐了一把他大腿上的肉，猝不及防的喊了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
李赫宰笑着摆了摆手，“没事没事。”  
“那我先去做醒酒汤，你叫一叫这孩子起床。”东海妈妈边走边唠叨，“从小就赖床，不知道跟谁学的。”  
听见锁门的声音，李东海才哗的掀开被子坐起来，“什么叫我酒喝多了？我什么时候喝过酒？”  
“你吼这么大声，是生怕你妈听不见吗？”李赫宰揉了揉自己的大腿根，李东海真是下得去手，一块儿都紫了，指着大腿上的乌青，“你看你给我掐的。”  
李东海理直气壮的指着自己肩膀，“你看你给我咬的。”  
李赫宰这才掀开被子好好看了看他身上的淤青牙印，温柔的抱住他，舔了舔他肩膀上的牙印，“我真的不能失去你。”  
“吻一吻我，好吗？”  
李赫宰看着面前的人眼睛还微微肿着，是昨天晚上哭后的痕迹。心疼的吻上他的双唇，李东海轻而易举的就张开嘴迎合他，李赫宰扣住他的后脑加深整个吻。  
“东海。”  
两个人一起停了动作，东海妈妈站在门口，握着门把手的手止不住的颤抖。李东海下意识的推开李赫宰，“不是那样的。”  
东海妈妈现在才看清儿子身上深深浅浅的吻痕，甚至还有肩上的牙印。一时间不知道是该上去好好教训他，还是该失望的退出去。  
倒是李赫宰先开口解释，“海妈妈，我们不是你想的那样的。”  
“那你告诉我，两个男人有什么理由接吻。”东海妈妈指着李赫宰颤抖道，“你给我滚。”  
李赫宰打算翻身下床，李东海突然在被窝下面拉住他的手，李赫宰看了看东海妈妈的怒气，默默地从他手里抽出自己的手，起身穿上衣服出门。  
东海妈妈见他没有动，“怎么了？现在没穿衣服知道羞了？你跟那个男人上床的时候怎么就不知道羞？”  
李东海低声说着，“对不起。”  
东海妈妈上前一把拉起他，头也不回的拽着他进了浴室，猛的关上门，“把你自己洗干净再出来见我。”  
李东海手撑在浴缸边，试着浴缸里的水温，晃晃悠悠的坐进去，脚底碰到水的痛楚提醒他昨晚上似乎是踩到了玻璃渣。清洗干净后，看着脚底板发愣，医药箱里确实有一些处理伤口的药。不过要是这样出去被母亲看见，又会误会什么了。忍着痛穿好衣服，脚踩在地上，玻璃渣子就越嵌进去一分。  
深秋的天，刻意挑了一件高领的毛衣遮住身上的吻痕，坐在餐桌边，等着母亲的审问。  
东海妈妈看着他，半晌才开口，“那个女孩子说的都是真的？你和李赫宰现在是这种关系？”  
李东海点点头，又摇摇头，“我已经打算好好了断了，昨天已经跟他说好了不要再见面了。”  
东海妈妈握住他的手，“你知道错就好，现在回头也不晚，妈妈再给你介绍其他的女孩子，咱们大不了晚点结婚，一直找，找一个合适的，你喜欢的。”  
“妈妈觉得我喜欢赫宰是一件错的事吗？”李东海红着眼眶问她。  
“当然是错的了！”东海妈妈觉得这个问题问的有些难以置信，“男人不可以喜欢男人。东海，这是社会定的法则，你们这是另类你知道吗？”  
李东海死死地咬着下唇，一幅倔强的模样。东海妈妈松开他的手，“妈妈去给你做点吃的，没怎么吃饭吧，你都瘦了。”  
李东海看着母亲走回厨房，无力的倒在餐桌上。手机不合时宜的响了一声，李东海看着屏幕上的提示，李赫宰发来信息提醒他昨晚上玻璃渣扎了他的脚，让他就近去小诊所里把玻璃渣取出来。  
后知后觉的感受到脚底传来一阵一阵的痛，“我出去一趟。”  
东海妈妈看着他穿好鞋急急忙忙出门，心中还是放心不下，有种直觉是他又跑出去见李赫宰了，偷偷的跟在他身后下楼。  
李东海也没料到李赫宰会一直站在楼下等他，似乎是看到他的同一时间，整个人都轻松下来，再故作坚强的走了两步，倒吸了一口凉气，李赫宰立刻上前扶着他，“没处理就下来了？家里不是有药水吗？”  
“不太方便。”李东海握着他的手，一瘸一拐的往前走着。  
东海妈妈突然从后面冲出来，一把拉开李东海，反手一巴掌打在他脸上，“刚刚答应的好好的，转过身你就又跟他在一起了。”


	5. Chapter 5

05.  
傍晚时分，李东海的哥哥李东华开着车到了首尔，一推开门就看见蜷缩在沙发里脚上缠着绷带的弟弟。母亲坐在餐桌边，桌上摆着动都没动过的食物。早上的时候就接到了母亲的电话，说了她撞见的事情，挂了电话就开车从木浦往首尔赶。  
李东华让妻子先劝母亲出门转一转，放松放松心情。自己径直走到东海身边，“以前你和李赫宰走的那么近的时候，我不是没想到过这样的结局。”  
李东海抬头看着他，还没等他开口，李东华又接着道，“如果他能拉着你的手到我面前好好跟我说想和你在一起一辈子，我可能都会帮你跟母亲说说情。可是东海啊，他已经结婚了，不论是出于什么感情，你都应该放手了。”  
李东海靠在李东华肩上，哥哥说的对，他已经结婚了，是他先放手的。  
“你不是很喜欢小侄女吗，找个合适的女孩子在一起，少让母亲担心。”李东华知道弟弟很喜欢小孩子，每次回家都会跟侄女打闹许久。“爸爸那边，离不开人，我和你嫂子今晚上连夜还要回去。”  
李东海这才想起还有父亲卧病在床，乖巧的点点头，“你们回去吧，我会想通的。”  
深夜，李东华开车，东海妈妈也提出要一起回去照顾东海爸爸。临走时东海妈妈冷着脸跟他说，“你要是再跟他有联系，你以后就别再回来了。我只当做没有你这么个儿子。”  
“我知道了。”李东海送着三人到小区门口，返回家的路上看着一辆红色的跑车有点眼熟，还没认清楚就见到跑车停在了他面前。车窗缓缓摇下，坐在驾驶室的人眼前一亮，“真的是你啊，李东海，好多年没见了。”  
李东海看着眼前这个万年不变的姨母头的男子，想起大学的时候第一次看见他的背影叫过他姐姐，不觉得好笑，后来得知他是自己社团的社长后才觉得这么强硬的男人怎么可能是女人呢。“希澈哥。”  
金希澈冲他招了招手，“上车上车，好久不见，哥带你去喝一杯。”  
李东海想着自己回去也是一个人，加上许久不见金希澈，拉开车门就坐了进去，“我记得哥大学毕业之后就被保送出国了，怎么回国发展了？”  
“我只是在欧洲旅游了一圈回来转转而已。”金希澈才不愿意承认他是尾随着某个留学生回来的呢，多丢脸啊，这世界上还有连他金希澈都搞不定的人。  
酒吧就在离李东海家不远的两条街外，金希澈停好车，带着李东海进了地下酒吧。酒保带着两个人进入一个较为清静的包厢，一推开门，李东海就看见了几个熟悉的面孔，似乎都是大学社团里的同学。看见李东海的到来都不觉得眼前一亮，毕竟李东海自从毕业之后就几乎没有跟任何人联系过，当年在学校的时候，李东海和金希澈可是被社团里的人称为大小女王的存在。  
“还是大女王有本事，能把小女王带来参加同学聚会。”曾经的一个社团负责人开玩笑的打趣道。  
金希澈笑了笑，拉着李东海坐在自己旁边，其实带他来酒吧的第一秒他就后悔了，还真是在国外混久了都忘了李东海从来都不喝酒的。几番巡酒下来都是金希澈帮李东海挡下的，酒量特好的金希澈招呼着玩深水炸弹，随手给了李东海一杯柠檬汁，一副‘哥让你开开眼’的模样甩给他。  
等李东海扶着喝的七荤八素的金希澈出酒吧门的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。他那样子也没办法开车，索性只有两条街，扶着金希澈一路听他疯言疯语的走回小区单元楼下。大老远就看见李赫宰蹲在他单元楼下，喝多了的金希澈也看不清那人是谁，只觉得李东海浑身僵硬，靠在他肩上，小声询问，“你前男友？”  
李东海愣了愣，“算是吧。”  
“你提的分手还是他提的分手？”  
“我。”  
金希澈撇了撇嘴，也是，我们东海那么漂亮的人谁敢甩了他。一把搂过李东海的腰，毫不做作的亲了亲他的脸，“我家亲爱的对我真是好，知道我喝多了还跑大半个城来接我。”  
李赫宰站起来的姿势有点吃力，像是蹲了很久一样，走过来的样子有点踉跄，却有力气一把推开靠在李东海身上的金希澈，捏着李东海的下巴强势的让他仰视自己，“你信不信我当着他的面操你。”  
金希澈扯开他，一拳打在他脸上，“他妈的给老子离李东海远一点！”  
李赫宰被他一拳打的有点踉跄，正想上去还手，李东海护着金希澈推了他一把，“你闹够了没有，一天到晚的围着我转你不烦我都烦了。”转身扶着金希澈上楼，没再理那无理取闹的人。


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
金希澈坐在李东海家的餐桌上，喝着他熬的清粥，宿醉之后睡了几个小时，现在头疼的厉害。李东海坚持着要他喝点粥再吃药，否则很伤胃。金希澈尝了两口，没什么味道，放下碗，“清晨那小子真的是你前对象？”实在是想不到李东海眼光那么差，而且人品也太恶劣了吧。  
李东海心虚的端着水杯喝了一口水，“其实不是前对象，是我单恋他。”  
“李东海，你真是没眼光啊你。是不是首尔太小了还是你接触的圈子太小了，你怎么看上那个长得像猴子的人啊。”金希澈一副养的白菜被猪拱了的表情。  
“哥不觉得男人喜欢男人是错的吗？”  
金希澈撇了撇嘴，“谁跟你说的这个谬论，国外同性结婚都合法了，什么年代了，还这幅说辞。再说了，爱情不分性别，没有对与错。你跟别人也没有不同的地方，只是恰好你是男生你爱的人也恰好是男生而已。”  
李东海顿了顿，“他结婚了。我爱的人，结婚两年了。”  
金希澈垂眸，毫无味道的清粥也开始舀着继续吃，“放手吧，不论你们是在他结婚之前还是之后相爱的，都不要因为自己的私欲就牺牲掉无辜人的爱情。往前走，总会遇到更好的。”  
李东海故作轻松的笑了笑，“我知道。我只是有点想离开这座城市了，以前总是追随他的脚步，连自己的梦想都搞不清楚，盲目的跟着他走，现在倒想去追追自己的梦想。”  
“哥带你出去转一转怎么样？”金希澈眼里亮着光，迫不及待的想要告诉他外面的世界有多精彩。  
李东海还没来得及回复就听见手机响，看见是李东华的电话立刻接了起来，“哥？怎么了？”  
电话那头的声音有些哽咽，“爸爸出事了。”  
李东海一顿，金希澈明显看见他的脸色突变，李东海点头答应了几句，挂了电话对着金希澈道，“我爸爸出事了，我得回一趟木浦。”说着，双手有些颤抖的去拿车钥匙，金希澈从他手中一把抢过车钥匙，“你情绪不稳定，我开车送你回去。”  
李东海点点头，金希澈两口吃了清粥，连碗都没有收，拉着李东海就出门。在酒吧门口找到昨晚上停在那里的红色跑车，还好一路回去畅通无阻没有堵车的现象。  
李东海已经很久没有回过木浦了，熟悉的街道却没有想起片刻温存的记忆，果真是追随李赫宰久了，连家乡的回忆都消磨殆尽了。金希澈开着车到了医院，照顾着李东海陪着他一起去了手术室门口。  
李东华和嫂子以及东海妈妈都在手术室门外等着，从李东华给李东海打电话算起，父亲已经进去了六个小时了。时间越久，机会越渺茫。站在门口的人，没有一个人开口。金希澈手机突兀的响起来，引来其他人的注视，尴尬的笑着道歉，捏着手机走到花园里，一看来电显示，心心念念的那个留学生。不过这个时候谈情说爱，好像不太合时宜，按了拒接，回了一条现在不方便接电话的消息过去，对方就没了音讯。  
四个小时之后，手术室的门终于打开，走出了两个医师，李东华和李东海立刻迎了上去，医师摇摇头，“请您节哀。”  
东海妈妈不堪重负的昏了过去，医师连忙上前掐着她的人中，她才醒过来。叮嘱着保重身体的话，跟着另一名医师回了办公室。李东海上前还没拉住母亲的手就被她甩开，“你现在开心了，少了一个管你的人了，你可以在外面跟那个男人瞎混了。”  
李东海还想说什么，东华拦了拦他，“爸爸刚走，妈妈现在还在伤心，有什么事情过了这一阵再说。”  
出殡那天，李东海跪在一旁一言不发，金希澈实在是没理由去别人的灵堂，只是在门口送了一只白菊就一直坐在车里等着李东海。葬礼结束后，东海妈妈依旧不让他回家，东华劝他先回首尔，等妈妈想通了，就会去看他。母子之间没有隔夜仇，让他回首尔好好上班。  
金希澈开车送李东海回家的路上，看着李东海的模样一点儿也不像大学时那个天真活泼的他，那个时候李东海还会偶尔冲他撒撒娇，有什么活动自己去不了找李东海，他肯定有时间也乐意帮自己。而现在，像是变了个人一样，毫无生气。  
“之前你说的带我出去转转，可以吗？”  
金希澈回过神才发现他在跟自己说话，“当然，哥说到做到。”  
“那我明天就去辞职，我们出国吧，去英国去意大利去法国去希腊，哪里都行，只要不留在这里。”李东海像是极其疲惫的撑着额头。  
“好，我回去就安排。”金希澈的语气坚定，眼下追求那个留学生的事情都完全放在一边，李东海最重要。


	7. Chapter 7

07.  
回去的下午李东海就写好的辞呈，给上司发了信息将辞呈传到了对方的邮箱里，上司简单的回了信算是批准辞职了。李东海收拾了衣服，衣柜里一大半的衣服都是和李赫宰买的同款，要么就是他喜欢的款式，李东海收着收着想起初中跟父亲第一次来首尔见到李赫宰的情景，摸出手机把电话拨了过去。  
对面接起来的声音特别的冷漠，李东海捏着手机哭得一抽一抽的，“赫啊，爸爸走了。”  
李赫宰心里一软，也不管现在是不是跟妻子在岳父岳母家做客，拿起外套就准备走，“你现在在哪儿？在家吗？我马上过去。”挂了电话对身旁的人一句解释都没有。妻子无奈的笑了笑，帮他打着掩护，继续逗刚出生没多久的宝宝笑。  
李赫宰到李东海家门口的时候，李东海已经收拾好了行李箱并且不着痕迹的放在了衣柜里，拉开门看着门口站着的人，李东海觉得一瞬间像是卸下一切武装一样，像平时一样，双手搭在他的脖子上躲进他的怀里。李赫宰温柔地拍着他的背，“我会陪着你的，你还有我呢。”  
李赫宰牵着他进屋，看他的模样就知道这几天都没有好好睡觉，乌青的眼圈重的不行，可能是最近哭的次数太多，眼睛也有些发肿。“好好睡一觉吧，我就在你身边。”  
李东海缩在他的怀里，吻了吻他的脖子，“赫啊，做一次吧。”  
“你现在身体不好，以后吧，我们还有时间。”李赫宰环抱住他，吻了吻他的发旋。  
“李赫宰，你爱过我吗？”没听到回复，又自顾自地说道，“我很爱你，从很久之前就很爱你了。可是现在也来不及了，是吗？”  
李赫宰吻上他的唇，“来得及，怎么会来不及呢，我现在就在这儿啊。我在你身边啊，一直都会在的。”李东海揽过他的头，与他深吻，真的很爱很爱你。  
李赫宰最终还是没有挡住李东海的温柔攻略，其实他不用那么卖力的迎合自己，每次闻着他身上的味道就会不由自主的冲动，以前的啃咬只是想让他记住自己，眼下已经用不着了。他知道东海很爱他，不用再用伤害他的方式就能留住他。于是动作温柔的亲吻他的全身，进入的时候拥他在怀，他痛苦皱眉的时候吻开他的眉头，听他细细碎碎地叫着自己‘赫啊’带着小尾音可爱至极。为他的身体着想真的只做了一次，看着他躺在自己怀里的睡颜，心动的拿出手机趁他熟睡偷亲他拍了一张照片。  
次日醒来，李东海熬着清粥，温柔的叫他起床。李赫宰耍赖的躺在床上，“要亲亲才能起来。”  
李东海无奈的笑了笑，轻啄了一下他的双唇，“起床吧。”  
李赫宰傻傻的笑着，牙龈遮都遮不住，穿好了衣服坐在餐桌边，像个小朋友一样举着勺子等着上餐。李东海不觉一笑，端着清粥放到他面前，“小赫同学，你的早餐，不能浪费哦。”李赫宰把勺子塞到他手里，“既然都是小赫同学了，当然都由东海老师喂饭了。”  
李东海无奈地笑着，端着他的碗拿着他的勺子，从最外围舀了一小勺，在自己嘴边吹了吹，送到他嘴边，李赫宰一大口吞掉勺子，然后猛地吐了出来，痛苦的把五官皱到了一起，“烫。”李东海撇了撇嘴，自己舀了一口尝了尝，“不烫啊。”  
李赫宰故意大着舌头说，“我说烫就烫，东海老师吹一吹。”见他闭着眼睛，觉得比起吹一吹他可能更喜欢这个。双手搭在他的肩上，坐在他怀里，送上自己的双唇。李赫宰知道他总是能看清楚自己想要的是什么，揽着他的腰，深情的吻着他。  
缠绵了好一会儿，李赫宰非要他抱着他一直在他耳边叫他‘赫’，他好像对这个爱称特别执着。好不容易送他去上了班，收拾了碗筷，金希澈的车就在楼下按着喇叭，催促他下楼。李东海提着行李箱，站在门口环视屋内，没有什么值得自己带上的了。  
房间里放着以前和李赫宰的合照，从初中到大学毕业，最近的一张是没吵架之前一起去看电影在电影院门口的合照。而那些对于未来的李东海，一文不值。  
金希澈看着站在候机厅窗边的李东海，似有许多留恋与放不下，“一切交给时间，什么都能放下的。”  
李东海看着不远处的天空起飞降落的飞机，“真像俗套的言情小说。”  
金希澈炫耀般的甩了甩两张头等舱的机票，“言情小说哪有哥这么好的人设！”  
“哥的人设都是苦逼的男二号的人设，多金专情，一心一意只为女主。”  
金希澈嫌弃的看了看他，“多金专情，哥认，只为女主？哥是有喜欢的人的，东海啊，咱俩不适合，你就别多想了。”  
“哥说这话就扎心了。”李东海佯装心痛的捂住胸口，“十多年的友情还不如一个情人。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.  
周五的上班时间永远是最漫长的，李赫宰踏进办公室之后这已经是第六次看手表了。  
才过去了三十分钟。  
会议上的讲话他一句都没有听进去，倒是昨晚李东海靠在他怀里表白的话一直都在脑海里重现。  
他明亮的双眼，温情的小奶音。忍不住的转着笔傻笑，“李赫宰，你觉得我刚刚的想法怎么样？”  
被上司突然的点名令他有些不知所措，猛的回过神下意识的回答道，“您说的对。”  
会议室里的同事纷纷投来异样的目光，上司也明显愣了一下，“那就按我说的办吧。”  
中午会议结束，迫不及待的给李东海打电话约着一起吃午饭。手机里却一直传来冷漠的机械女声，有一丝不好的预感迫使他开着车直奔他的公寓。  
站在门口敲了许久门也不见来开门的人，倒是对面屋的小姑娘开了门，看见李赫宰明显有点诧异，“东海哥今天一大早就拉着行李箱走了。刚刚房东太太来这里收房租说东海哥已经退租了。赫宰哥不知道吗？”  
“退租？”李赫宰简直不敢相信李东海有什么理由离开首尔，难道是回木浦了？可是不应该啊，他如果去别的地方怎么可能不跟自己说。明明昨晚上还说…  
昨晚上？！  
‘可是现在也来不及了是吗。’  
原来都是你事先规划好的，终于决定放手了才会表白的是吗。  
为什么要在说爱我之后转身就抛弃我。  
李赫宰浑浑噩噩的回到公司，办公室里的大部分同事都开始收拾自己的东西。不明所以的李赫宰走近自己办公桌一看才反应过来上午的会议到底讲了什么。  
公司因为资金紧张不得不裁员，早上的会议上司提出裁员的想法，问过其他人都觉得这个想法不是最好的方法，只有走神的李赫宰说好。上司觉得他是个没有上进心的人，连着他的小组成员全部裁掉。  
收拾了东西回家，妻子抱着刚熟睡的孩子看着他一脸茫然，“怎么了？”  
“公司裁员，失业了。”李赫宰放下怀里的收纳盒，径直走向厨房拉开冰箱从里面拿出一罐冰啤酒。  
妻子有些皱眉，将孩子抱回卧室，才出来坐到他对面的沙发上，“那你以后有什么打算？”  
李赫宰不可置信的斜眼看着她，“这个时候你不是应该好好安慰安慰失业的丈夫吗？”  
“那你应该去找李东海安慰你。”妻子顿了顿，“两年，有什么事情你第一个先去告诉李东海，他在你心中大过一切。前几天陪我回家，你不也是一接到他的电话立刻就过去了吗。今天怎么不去找他了？哦对了，他走了。因为你那变态的占有欲，他受不了了，所以走了是吧？”  
李赫宰猛的将手中的啤酒罐重重地放在桌子上，“是不是你跟他说过什么？”  
妻子冷笑，“你应该先从自身反省，想想你自己对他做过什么事情。”  
自己对他做过什么事情。  
李赫宰想起十四的时候遇见他，第一时间上去要了联系方式。  
初三毕业之前两个人拉钩约定好了以后要上同一所高中同一所大学。  
高一有女生追求李东海通过自己想给他情书，结果被自己全部销毁在他面前提都没有提起过。  
高二东海爸爸事业失败不得不回木浦，自己拉着他的手让他留下来，一字一句地问他不是说好了要一起念同一所高中同一所大学吗。不知道东海用了什么方法，他真的因为自己一句话留了下来，一个人留在了首尔，那一年他十七岁。  
大学参加社团，李东海瞒着他参加了摄影社。自己不想他有自己以外的朋友，为这件事两个人冷战了足足一周。一周之后还是李东海先开口道歉才算完事的。  
大学毕业也不知道为什么一定要他跟着自己进同一家公司。遇到妻子之前，他有想过和李东海在一起一辈子这件事。  
可是终究抵不过现实社会的摧残，受不了所谓伦理道德的迫害，无奈的妥协于世俗命运的禁锢中。  
起初以为错的是这个世界，现在连你也不堪流言重负选择逃离，所以错的是我们吗。


	9. Chapter 9

09.  
“东海？”面前的背影是他万分熟悉的味道，拉着那人转过身却看见他满脸的憎恶。  
用从来没有过的恶劣语气对他说道，“李赫宰，我恨你。”  
猛的从床上惊醒，大口大口地喘着气，像是梦里的人掐住他的咽喉令他窒息一样。  
冰冷的房间冰冷的空气以及冰冷的后背。李赫宰撩开棉被就发现屋里有些奇怪，衣柜门大打开着，最里面的保险柜被打开，里面的存款以及房产证一样都没有了。  
李赫宰慌慌张张的跑出卧室，客厅里被翻得乱七八糟的，值钱的装饰品壁画都被搬空了。下意识的去摸手机报警。  
警察来的迅速，统计了一下丢失物品的金额又看了看门锁，确定不是外人入室行窃。将结婚照给警察看过之后才知道结婚两年的妻子竟然是个骗婚欺诈犯。警察说这个女人多次以结婚为由欺诈单身男人，但一般都是三个月就会立刻离婚，不知道为什么耗在他身边那么久还给他生了个孩子，说不准是真的喜欢上他了。  
李赫宰冷笑着没说话，送走了警察。推开婴儿房，摇摇床里的小家伙睡的正香。有那么一刻，李赫宰想要将这个东西从楼上扔下去，连同这两年的谎言一起丢出他的生活。  
无力的瘫坐在床边，盯着小家伙的睡颜出神，脑海里第一时间出现的是李东海曾经抱着他的小侄女爱不释手的模样。  
我快坚持不下去了，东海，你在哪。  
房东抱着装着一纸箱子的相框丢在楼下的垃圾桶旁边时，正好被李赫宰撞见。慌慌张张的跑过去，一打开纸箱，里面全是他和东海的合照。从初中开始，最多的是大学时期的合照。李赫宰宝贝的抱着纸箱子回家，心心念念的想着只要带着他们回去，东海很快就会回来的。  
李东华要不是看见电视里播放着李赫宰的妻子是个婚姻诈欺犯这个报道，他是绝对不会去他家找他的。把自己弟弟逼得和家里闹翻离开首尔，自己有什么理由去关心这种人。  
看着熟悉的门口，李东华叹了口气，敲了敲门，没有回应。想抬腿算了就这么走吧，隐隐约约的听见有哭声。李东华靠在门上仔细听了听，确定了是屋内传来的，只一刻就断定肯定是孩子出了什么事情。划下密码锁，想了想李赫宰的生日，输进去密码错误。  
如果是李东海的生日，开门进去一定揍你！  
李东华这样想着，输入李东海的生日，门‘刷’的就弹开了。该死！真是他生日！  
拉开门，扑面而来的酒气。客厅里躺着半死不活的李赫宰，身边一堆洋酒清酒啤酒瓶。李东华先寻着哭声找到婴儿房里的小家伙，怀里的小孩哭的变了声。不知道是饿的还是别的原因，李东华凭着养女儿的经验去厨房冲了一瓶奶粉，不一会儿小家伙抱着奶瓶就喝完了。  
坐在餐桌边的李东华看着地上四仰八叉躺着的李赫宰，给妻子打了电话说明了情况。妻子十分通情达理的让他把孩子先抱回家，认为李赫宰经历了那么些事情终究还是需要缓冲期的。他颓着就算了，别苦了无辜的孩子。李东华听了妻子的意见，收拾了几件孩子的衣服抱着他离开之前留了张便条，让他什么时候振作起来了什么时候再去他家接孩子。  
半梦半醒中，李赫宰没再听见烦人的哭声，终于从地上爬起来，一脚踩在啤酒瓶上又狠狠的摔在了地上，倒是一点儿都不觉得疼，只是觉得无比滑稽。李赫宰也实实在在的在摔下去后笑了出来，抱着酒瓶夸张的笑着，直到变成无声的抽泣。  
深夜的失眠袭来，睁着眼睛看着窗外一片黑暗，压力侵蚀着他的大脑。李赫宰拿着门钥匙出门，去了最近的一家酒吧。  
大老远就看见门口蹲着个衣衫不整的少年，李赫宰快步上前，略显激动的拉起他迫使少年仰着头与他对视。可惜那双眼睛并不好看，故作姿态的虚伪。李赫宰松开眼前的人，却被那人拉住手臂，“救救我。”  
还没想好拒绝的措辞，酒吧里就冲出来好几个壮硕的男人，指着他身后的小男生道，“我他妈今天倒要看看你有多贞烈。”  
躲在李赫宰身后的少年瑟瑟发抖，手上死死的抓着李赫宰的外套，仿佛他的救命稻草。  
这个时候要是丢下少年逃跑实在是太没素质了，李赫宰这样想着，但内心依旧有点心虚，毕竟对方人多。  
没几下就被人几个壮汉打倒在地，护着头躲避着拳脚，心中却有一丝想法，要是这样被打死了也算是一种解脱。  
“在我的酒吧门口动手打人，是活得不耐烦了吗？！”  
独特的烟嗓和不同寻常的气场吓得壮汉们立刻收了手，大家都知道这家酒吧的老板金钟云不是好惹是角色。骂骂咧咧的回头补了两脚，才作罢的逃走了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
金钟云怎么也没想到高中学校里叱咤风云的李赫宰竟然会在他的酒吧门口被人揍的连还手之力都没有。  
叫来保安扶着他和另外一个小男孩进酒吧的包厢里，倒了杯威士忌递给他，“还活着吗？”  
李赫宰接过酒杯，看着金钟云的脸半晌才想起他是谁，一口饮尽，“一时半会儿死不了。”  
“怎么混到这个地步了？”金钟云刚刚在门口根本没有认出来地上的人竟然是李赫宰。高中时候的李赫宰皮的不行，明明学校里没几个人敢和他对视说话，偏偏李赫宰敢，随时还要跟他对着干。  
李赫宰又给自己倒了一杯洋酒，灌进胃里，辣了口腔之后才反应过来，“公司裁员，妻子变成了诈欺犯卷了我的积蓄跑路还留了一个刚出生没多久的孩子给我。”  
“东海呢？”金钟云记得高中时期，李赫宰身边就形影不离的跟着李东海，说实在的，当时他一直觉得这两个人在谈恋爱。  
“走了。”  
金钟云有些摸不着头脑，难道是朋友之间吵架了？不对啊，按理说兄弟就算吵架，发生了这么大的事情也应该没有气可生了啊。  
李赫宰低着头哽咽着道，“跟我表白说了爱我之后的第二天就拉着行李箱彻底的消失在我的世界里了。”顿了顿，看着金钟云并不惊讶的模样，“所以，你们所有人都觉得这是意料之中的结局吗？”  
金钟云摇了摇头，“意料之中的他对你是有爱情的，只是没料到选择离开的人会是他。”  
所有人都看出来了他喜欢自己，偏偏自己傻得看不出来，还偏激的用极端的方法想将他留在自己身边。  
跟金钟云交换了联系方式，喝的偏偏倒倒的一个人往家走。身后跟着那个酒吧门口救下来的小男生，终于在自己单元楼下停了下来，不耐烦的转过身看着他，“你跟着我干嘛！”  
小男生走上前站在他面前，“我想要报答你。”  
“我不需要。”  
“任何方式都可以。”  
两年前，自己新婚之夜没有回家，第二天早上醒来才知道昨晚强迫着李东海，把人家睡了。结果出乎他的意料，李东海拉着他说不要疏远他，只要两个人在一起，任何方式都可以。  
如今从一个陌生人口中才听出来这种口吻的请求有多么卑微，你是爱我到什么地步才会用这么卑微的口吻请求我留在你身边。  
见他没有反应，少年伸出手环抱住他。李赫宰闭着眼睛试图寻找熟悉的奶香味，闻到的却是低劣的男士香水味，厌恶的将眼前的人推开，“我已经有爱人了。”  
每天一有空金钟云就会带着外卖去李赫宰家串门，两个人像是回到学生时代开着玩笑喝酒感叹人生。酒吧门口遇见的少年依旧不气馁的总是站在李赫宰单元楼下等他，他一出来就立马跟上去，有一搭没一搭的跟他说着话。大部分时间都是他一个人在说，李赫宰根本把对方当做空气。  
金钟云半开玩笑的让他把人家收了吧，反正他李赫宰也是单身汉一个。虽是玩笑话，但却换来李赫宰三天不理他的结局。  
发现李赫宰不对劲的原因是他笑的次数格外的多，明明金钟云只是讲了个冷笑话，坐在对面喝酒的人却要抓着杯子笑半天。  
不对劲，太不对劲了。  
于是这天金钟云没有提起打招呼就去了李赫宰家，偷偷摸摸的输了密码进去就闻见一股浓烈的血腥味。寻着味道找到站在浴室里的李赫宰，手臂上满是一道一道的印子，他脸上却诡异的笑着，近乎变态的笑容。  
金钟云一把抢过他手上的刀片，扯着毛巾捂住他的伤口，强硬的将他从浴室里拽了出去，沙发上放着一本相册和一个日记本。  
李赫宰被他拽着倒在沙发上也不挣扎，金钟云找到医药箱给他简单处理了伤口，翻了翻相册，里面全是他和李东海的合照。  
日记本从第一页写着满篇李东海的名字，到后面满篇的都是我没你不行。“说说吧，你们到底发生了什么事情？”  
李赫宰窝在沙发里，没打算开口。  
金钟云耐着性子继续道，“如果一直不说的话，你会一直过不去的，说出来好歹会得到些许解脱。”  
“我不需要解脱，都是我的错，现在这样是我活该。”  
金钟云一把抓起他的领口，“你现在这幅鬼样子不是在报复你自己，而是在伤害那些爱你的关心你的人。”  
李赫宰突然红了眼眶，抱着金钟云不肯撒手，“哥。”  
被他突然的示弱吓了一跳，回过神来拍着他的背安慰他，“说吧，说出来会好受一些的。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
夏日的余晖洒在圣塔莫尼卡海滩上，冲浪爱好者们已经随心所欲的躺在冲浪板上飘在海面上享受着最后的阳光。  
李东海抱着冲浪板踩着浪花跑向岸边，“我以为你今天不来了。”兴冲冲地丢掉手里的冲浪板扑进一个温暖的怀抱里，带着撒娇的口吻。  
那人拉着他的手，带着笑意看着他的双眼，“我说过我会一直陪在你身边的。”刻意咬重‘一直’两个字让李东海觉得很奇怪。  
被拉着的手也觉得力度越来越重，下意识的想要挣脱，却无法抽身。  
急得猛的一跺脚才觉得双脚一空，睁开了双眼。  
费力的将手覆在双眼上，感受到片刻湿润才回过神来。不论跟金希澈到哪座城市，总会在梦里见到他。这种强烈的依赖感快将他折磨的崩溃，明明都没有和他一起出去旅游过，却在每一座陌生城市里都能看见他的身影。  
李东海拉开衣柜随手拿了两件换洗的衣服进了浴室，洗去一夜的噩梦后，擦了擦浴室里起雾的镜子，对着自己自言自语道，“这是离开首尔的第八天了，今天晚上不可以再梦见他了。”  
每天早上的必修课，对着镜子告诉自己，要学会忘记。  
洗漱完毕去厨房准备早饭，第一反应就是拿出奶锅，接水，淘米，开火，一锅清粥熬到一半才回过神来看清自己在干什么。  
骂骂咧咧的关掉火，将一锅半生不熟的东西倒进垃圾桶里。自己从来都不喜欢吃清粥，早上起来煮只是一种习惯，因为李赫宰喜欢吃。  
这已经是第八天了，李东海看着放在炉灶上的小奶锅干脆一起扔进垃圾桶里。  
捏着门钥匙出门去买美式早餐。  
回家一拉开门就看见彻夜未归的金希澈四仰八叉的倒在沙发上，放下手中的纸袋，转身去了卧室取了一床薄被盖在他身上。  
刚刚覆上去就惊醒了他，金希澈捏了捏眼窝，吃力的翻身坐起来，“洛杉矶也还是不行？”  
知道李东海自从离开首尔之后就一直在做噩梦，虽然不知道梦到了什么，但是每天早上醒来脸色都不好。从他们到达墨西哥城开始，住了两天后去了阿根廷的拉普拉塔。金希澈见李东海的情况依旧没有好转，又带着他飞到纽约，然后跨越了整个美国在洛杉矶住下。  
“我会带你去一个你不再噩梦连连的城市，不论要走多少个国家多少公里的路，我都会陪你，直到你不再害怕。”金希澈拖着疲惫的身躯一字一句地认真道。  
李东海红了眼眶，刻意转了视线，避开他不让他看见自己的眼泪，拿着早餐外卖递给他，“哥不是说过有喜欢的人吗，我们去那个人所在的城市好不好？”  
金希澈当然知道李东海的用意，他不想自己花费全部精力在他一个人身上，更不愿意让自己因为他就放掉自己的人生。“他在巴黎留学，如果你想去，我们马上订机票。”  
李东海点点头，准备回屋去收拾行李。金希澈看着桌子上前几天他莫名其妙买回来的玛丽莲梦露的正版手办，明明记得东海的理想型不是玛丽莲梦露啊。  
巴黎的浪漫岂止是一杯美酒一场温情邂逅能够诠释清楚的，深夜的酒吧是极度缺乏安全感的发泄场所，淹没在人群中的身影，极力的甩掉不合群的标签。端着低度数的鸡尾酒穿越过人群坐在一个沙发边上，眼神有些迷离的靠在身边人的肩上，脑子不太清楚的嘟囔着，“希澈哥，我觉得不太舒服，我还是先回去吧。”  
身旁的人倒是有些惊讶在巴黎遇见说韩语的亚洲面孔，不理会同桌的朋友调笑这个串错桌的人，扶着他避开人群走出酒吧。  
迷迷糊糊的像是看见李赫宰的身影，他跌跌撞撞的跑上去拉过他，却见他满身是血的模样，连看着他时的眼神都是空洞的，嘴里莫名其妙的念叨着，“东海，我没你不行。”  
猛的一惊睁开眼，陌生的城市，陌生的空气，陌生的天花板。李东海吃力的坐了起来，头有点晕，慢慢回忆昨晚上发生了什么。  
昨天是他和希澈哥来到巴黎的第一天，希澈哥带着他去了酒吧认识新朋友，然后自己端着鸡尾酒四处溜达，溜达之后…该死想不起来了。  
摸着手机看时间，却发现床头柜上留着的便条。看样子昨晚是他喝多了坐串了桌，正巧遇到一个老乡好心的送他去了附近的酒店住下了。  
这字写的真好看，和李赫宰写的一样好看。  
李东海一顿，烂习惯又让他下意识的拿别人和他做比较。想起刚刚做的梦，以前从来没梦到过他浑身是血的模样，心中略过一丝担心。细想又觉得自己多心了，说不定人家早就忘了他是哪号人了呢。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
朴正洙掐着点刷开李东海家的门，按照金希澈的吩咐把冰箱填满饮料和零食，又去阳台给他养的金贵的花浇水。  
刚从阳台回客厅就看见李东海裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，看到朴正洙吓了一跳，“正洙哥？！你怎么在这儿？！”  
朴正洙倒是一脸平静的看着他，提示的指了指他的浴巾，李东海立刻红着脸跑回卧室去穿衣服。他走到厨房拿出刚刚放进冰箱的食材准备做午餐，“你不是和你希澈哥去巴塞罗那看球了吗？”  
换好居家服从卧室里出来的李东海看着他正洙哥又开启了老妈子模式，立刻去厨房帮忙，“工作室说临时加一场摄影展，听说是粉丝的要求。”  
朴正洙将蔬菜洗干净改刀，头也不抬的问，“加在哪里了？”  
随手将生菜洗干净后塞进嘴里，含糊不清道，“首尔。”  
朴正洙愣了愣，他记得很清楚金希澈刚把李东海带到巴黎时的模样。整个人不爱说话，听说总是噩梦连连，脸上也没什么精气神，做事情也提不起兴趣。关于李赫宰这个人，金希澈说的全是他的主观看法，从东海那里听的故事片片断断的。比起金希澈的愤怒，他倒是觉得李赫宰是个可怜的人，想要抓住的东西用了极端的手段不过是因为没有安全感对他自己不自信。  
“你也有四年没有回去了，回去看看家里人也是好的。”  
李东海皱了皱眉，“没打算跟家里人说要回去的事情，摄影展也不打算露面，只是过去监督一下场馆设计。”  
也不知道如何劝说他，可能不告诉家里也是一个好的选择吧。“你希澈哥知道吗？”  
“他要是知道怎么会放我回来！”李东海知道金希澈为他好一直告诉他过去的就让他过去，虽然回首尔不打算告诉家里人但是一想起金希澈的暴脾气，不禁一个冷颤，“我走了之后，哥你告诉他。”  
朴正洙笑了笑，“苦差事都甩给哥？”  
李东海拉着他的手臂撒娇，“哥～你对我最好了～”  
被他拉的锅里的汤汁差点洒出来，立刻妥协，“知道了知道了。不过要是有什么问题要立刻给我打电话，我会第一时间飞回去的。”  
李东海点点头，又把视线转回到锅里，期待着他正洙哥的好手艺。  
工作室的负责人就是李东海到巴黎的第一晚醉酒后好心送他去酒店的人，Christophe。摄影的梦想也是偶然提过之后，他就特别上心的拿着他以前大学时期的作品去帮忙投稿。慢慢打开名声之后又陪他去欧洲各国取景拍摄，帮着开办他的第一场个人摄影展到现在。  
午餐结束后，朴正洙看着他收拾了行李，照例送他去机场，“Christophe也去吗？”  
李东海拉着他从后备箱拿出来的行李箱，“他忙着哄他的前女友飞了西雅图。”边说边看了一下通讯软件，“到现在都没有联系我。”  
朴正洙停好车陪他一起进了机场大厅，帮着他办理好托运看着他过安检进去候机大厅。  
首尔的变化并没有那么大，一下飞机就有一个小姑娘走过来介绍她是首尔工作室的负责人，带着些许激动的告诉他也是他的粉丝。李东海倒是笑着开玩笑问她自己真的有粉丝啊，他一直以为是Christophe开玩笑的呢。小姑娘笑着让他先上车去工作室向他介绍摄影展的安排。  
车子停在红绿灯路口，下意识的摸出手机给他正洙哥发一条平安短信，收好手机看着路边的咖啡馆一愣。不仅仅是名字连装饰都是他喜欢的风格，“能靠边停一下吗？”  
小姑娘立刻打了方向灯停在了路边，李东海下车拿出相机站在路边对着招牌拍了一张，然后推门走进去，径直到收银台，“你们的社长在吗？”  
收银的小姑娘看着他明显一愣，回过神听见他又问了一遍，才恍惚的摇了摇头。  
李东海拿出相机开始解释，“我很喜欢你们店门口的设计和店名，所以刚刚在门口拍了一张照片觉得很适合放到我的摄影展上，希望能得到你们社长的授权。”拿着相机给她看过之后又拿出自己的名片，递给她“如果你们社长回来记得帮我转交给他，再约时间谈授权的事情。”  
小姑娘依旧神情恍惚的接过名片，转身正要离开的李东海瞥见后面招牌上滚动播出今日推荐，‘草莓牛奶’。  
莫名地停下了脚步，“可以给我两杯草莓牛奶吗？”  
听到点餐才真正回过神，熟练的点了餐，没等多久就拿到了两杯冰凉的草莓牛奶。  
李东海这边刚从正门走出店，侧门那边店的社长就拉开门走了进来。收银小姐姐立刻激动地上去，“老板，刚刚那个！您…”  
李赫宰看着她一副说不清的样子不免一笑，“你慢慢说，到底怎么了？”  
小姐姐指着墙上挂着的不起眼的合影，“他回来了。”边说边把名片递给他，“刚从正门出去，现在去追…”  
话还没说完，李赫宰就急匆匆的从正门出去，街上却没有他熟悉的人的背影。  
捏着名片细细地看着，全是法文，连名字都快认不出来了。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
工作室给的设计样稿还算不错，当天下午的会议就敲定了方案，李东海特意让负责人多留出一个相框，因为那家咖啡馆的照片他的确很喜欢也想多加一个板块给这座城市的第一张照片。  
傍晚时分就接到了咖啡馆的电话，还是收银的小姑娘，“我们社长说今晚上就有空，看您什么时候能过来都可以，他一直在店里。”  
李东海拿着洗出来的照片，挑了最中意的一张，带着授权书准备去咖啡馆，一出门就接到Christophe的电话，“你到首尔了？”  
“不然呢？我还得在巴黎等你？”李东海开着工作室的公用车，跟着导航去往咖啡馆。  
电话那头明显有些喧哗，“那真是太好了，来机场接一下我。”  
李东海猛的将车子停在路边，看了看时间，对方说一晚上都在店里，只要赶在咖啡馆关门前去都可以吧。“你真是会挑时间！已经到了吗？”  
“刚下飞机，现在在过海关，你开过来差不多我就出来了。”  
李东海调转车头去往机场，原本是想拒绝他让他打车去酒店的，但是授权这种事情向来都是Christophe去谈的，他没什么经验也不会说话，带着Christophe去谈应该会更顺利一些。  
在机场接到Christophe的时候已经是晚上七点了，看着时间把整件事情跟他说了一遍就把车钥匙丢给了他，“接你花了很多时间，你要是去了摆不平我就把你去酒吧鬼混的照片寄给你女友。”李东海自然知道他能那么快到首尔来工作肯定是摆平了前女友。  
Christophe开着车熟练的上了机场高速，“我办事你还不放心吗。”  
李东海嘴上虽然不饶人但心里还是知道他做事一向靠谱。一路上畅通无阻，很快就到了咖啡店门口。九点的咖啡馆里人已经走的差不多了，Christophe停好车站在门口看着招牌，‘Haru&one day’名字真的很不错，他记得one day是李东海很喜欢的一部电影，安妮海瑟薇也是他很喜欢的一位女演员。  
李东海推开咖啡店的大门，收银小姑娘见了他立刻上前，“我们社长在二楼一直在等您。”顿了顿，“两位要喝点什么吗？”  
Christophe看了看招牌，眼前一亮，“我要一杯美式，他…草莓牛奶。”  
李东海笑了笑，以前的他真的不喜欢喝甜的东西，觉得咖啡喝卡布基诺都很腻，离开首尔之后心里念念不忘一个人，习惯着接受那个人的口味，到现在冰美式对他而言已经有些难以下咽了。  
Christophe与他并肩上楼，在他耳边低声道，“这家店真的很合你的胃口，名字，室内设计，包括招牌饮品。要不花钱盘下来吧？反正你这次摄影展之后肯定会有更多的小粉丝的，来首尔的次数肯定也会变多。”  
李东海觉得他说话完全不经大脑，现在都决定在巴黎定居了，他有病还在首尔盘一家小咖啡馆。想着就带着玩笑的手劲拍了拍他的后颈，正好这一举动被坐在二楼的李赫宰看的一清二楚。  
收起玩笑之后对上那人的目光，李东海才僵在了原地，下意识地退了一步，看着他起身，直接转身跑下了楼。Christophe一时愣住，还在考虑要不要去追，就看见原本坐在二楼的咖啡店社长比他激动的追了下去。  
在李东海冲动的拉门逃出去的一刹那被他拦下，站在二楼的Christophe在那一瞬间看到李东海脸上的惊慌失措，认识他这么几年很少看见他这样失态过，喝醉酒也没有像刚刚那样。  
李赫宰拦下他的一瞬间眼眶就红了，带着些许激动的颤音，“东海。”  
李东海努力的平复了一下自己的心情，调整了呼吸，“李赫宰先生。”顿了顿又觉得有些不太对，“李社长，我是来跟您谈照片授权的事情的。”  
“好，我们上楼谈。”李赫宰松开拦住他的手，侧过身请他上楼。  
坐下来的同时，侍者托着托盘走了上来，将美式和草莓牛奶同时放在两人面前，Christophe下意识的去端美式，李东海眼疾手快的端走了美式咖啡，搞得他不得不端着幼稚的草莓牛奶到自己面前，抿了一口。  
甜齁了，这也太甜了吧！  
李东海不动声色的喝了一口美式，苦的难以下咽，但是又没办法这个时候承认自己已经因为某个人变了口味了。  
Christophe默默地撇了眼两人奇怪的气场，拿出专业态度，开始跟李赫宰谈论授权的事情。  
“在外面过得好吗？”  
明显的这句话问的是李东海，被晾在一边的Christophe有些尴尬，自己刚刚说了那么多结果人家眼里看的全是李东海。这眼神都能温柔的掐出水来，照这样根本就不用谈什么授权，怕是两人根本就是旧识，而且还是关系不一般的旧识。  
Christophe不太愿意做无用功，而且直觉告诉他李东海自己能摆平，借口说要打一通电话就溜走了。  
李东海不太想在Christophe面前谈论和李赫宰的事情，他一走干脆就破罐子破摔，随手推开了美式，端着他发草莓牛奶猛的喝了一口，“很不好，经常失眠，一睡着就噩梦连连。讨厌的恶习老是改不掉，后来干脆就妥协了。可是每天都过得很充实，因为不用再去无条件的迎合你，所以每天都是好心情。”  
李赫宰下意识的摸了摸自己的左手腕，端着咖啡杯的手微微颤抖，“对不起。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
李东海皱了皱眉，“道歉是什么意思？”  
“为我以前做的混账事，跟你道歉。”李赫宰低着头不敢去看他。  
李东海突然放松似得笑了笑，“一个巴掌拍不响，要不是我自己作贱我自己…”  
“我们重新开始好吗？”  
李东海明显一愣，许久才回过神，摇了摇头，“我太累了，折腾不动了。”  
“东海，我没你不行。”李赫宰带着他从没见过的哭腔。这样的场面像是这些年一直缠绕着他的噩梦一样，李赫宰浑身是血的站在他面前，跟他说‘我没你不行’的话。  
梦里的李赫宰手臂上的血迹最多最刺眼，李东海下意识的抓着他的手，将袖子挽上去，突地就红了眼眶。上面深深浅浅地伤疤格外的刺眼，怪不得他会被噩梦惊醒，“怎么弄得？”  
李赫宰根本没想到李东海会去挽他的袖子，明明这件事除了他和金钟云之外没有第三个人知道，李东海怎么知道的？一时间找不到谎言骗他，只能老实交代，“抑郁症。”  
“你不是特别能干吗，你不是特别阳光积极吗，怎么会得抑郁症啊你，怎么会…”李东海边说边哭，一时间所有的情绪都涌了上来。李赫宰被他这么一哭整个人都开始紧张了起来，温柔的揽他入怀，安慰着他，“已经没事了。”见他还不消停，“你再哭我会忍不住吻你的。”  
李东海立刻就止住了哭声，抽搐着拉过他的手重新认认真真地看着每道伤疤，“李赫宰，好好爱你自己吧。”  
李赫宰没料到李东海会说这么一句话，更没料到他说完之后连再见都没说，转身下楼就走了。  
冲出门的李东海拿着手机把电话拨了出去，那头很快就接了起来，“怎么了？”  
缓冲了一下自己的情绪，“我见到他了。”  
不用问也知道李东海口中的他是指的谁，朴正洙一手捏着电话一手在平板上买了当晚去首尔的机票。如果只是一般的状况李东海是不会给他打电话的，他知道每个人都有最后一根弦绷着，李赫宰一定是做了什么或者说了什么，让李东海这四年的理智分崩离析。  
朴正洙到李东海住的酒店的时候已经是第二天下午五点多，看着李东海红肿的双眼一瞬间的疲惫都丢开了，宽慰着他进屋，问清楚了事情的来龙去脉，“既然他都知道你回来了，就回家去看看吧。”朴正洙知道李东海不愿意告诉家里人他要回首尔的事情就是不想偶然遇见李赫宰，结果现在反而先遇上了，瞒不瞒家里已经不重要了。  
Christophe来的时候正好将授权书带了过来，李赫宰签的很爽快，什么要求都没有提，当然这一切也在他的意料之中。但见到房里的朴正洙就不是他意料之中的，“希澈哥也来了吗？”  
说不上来为什么，Christophe是有点害怕金希澈的，特别是他每次跟东海走的很近的时候，金希澈就像一只弓起了后背随时准备攻击别人的猫，眼神要是能杀人，他肯定都死了好几十遍了。朴正洙自然是知道这件事的，笑了笑他的惊慌失措，“他没来，准确的说，他还不知道我和东海回国了。”顿了顿，“我觉得他要是知道了的话，回首尔第一时间是来找你算账。”  
Christophe丧气的垂着头，正是肯定的。李东海是他最心疼的弟弟，不论他做什么金希澈肯定是下不去狠手揍他的；朴正洙就更不用说了，人家可是名正言顺的一家人。  
看着他一副无奈的模样，朴正洙压了压想要捉弄他的想法，毕竟现在东海的事情更要紧一些。拉着Christophe到门口问了李赫宰的地址，“你先把工作上的事情跟他理清楚，他的私事我去解决。”  
虽然用解决这个词不太好，但是他觉得这两个人总得需要一个中间人来开导开导。金希澈原本是最合适的人选，而且两个人的事情他也最清楚，但是他那护短的脾气，确实不太适合平心静气的跟李赫宰当面坐下来谈话。  
朴正洙一进Haru&one day的正门就注意到了不起眼的里墙上挂着两个人的合照，也通过照片一眼就认出了在店里查看刚进的咖啡豆的李赫宰。“李赫宰先生，有时间聊一聊吗？关于东海的事情。”  
李赫宰听他提起的名字明显一顿，细细打量一番，礼貌的请他楼上说话。一落座，李赫宰就看见他手上十分耀眼的结婚戒指。朴正洙笑着摸了摸自己的婚戒，“去年我和希澈在瑞士结了婚，这是东海给我们设计的婚戒。”  
李赫宰知道金希澈，从大学同学那里得知的。他是东海除自己以外为数不多的朋友，也从李东华那里知道的当初是他带走的东海。以前也有记恨过他，直到看到生活的这么美好的东海之后，所有的讨厌变成了感激。  
“你和东海的事情，我从他口中听到过不少。你做的那些事情，在我看来更像是一个小孩子想要牢牢的抓住他的玩具，却不自信地用了极端的方法。”朴正洙看着李赫宰面露难色，不觉一笑，“可是你忘了，东海不是玩具。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
从李赫宰的咖啡店出来，朴正洙觉得一身轻松，像是很多问题都迎刃而解了一样。伸了伸懒腰，终于觉得有些疲乏，想着回酒店去好好睡一觉。伸懒腰的手还没收回来就听见手机响，摸出手机一看来电显示，瞌睡全无。  
就知道瞒不住，接起电话装作若无其事的样子，“洛杉矶的事情办好了？”  
电话那头的人明显不领情，“别岔开话题，你俩去哪里了？”  
“首尔。”朴正洙从不骗他，有什么事情都会说，只是有些事情会挑不重要的一部分跟他说。  
电话那头的人恨不得顺着电话线爬过来，但又无可奈何，要见的人这个时候肯定也见到了，该摊牌讲的事情这个时候估计也讲清楚了。“东海现在怎么样了？”  
“应该回家了吧，四年不见家人了，回首尔总得回去打个招呼啊。”朴正洙拦了辆出租车回酒店。  
夜幕降临，李东海听了Christophe的话联系了李东华说自己回来了，于是当晚就被李东华安排着回家住的事情。李东海站在陌生的单元楼下，看着高楼上亮着的灯，刚打算上楼就看见一个小男孩从楼上跑下来，一个没注意撞上了他。  
李东海蹲下身把他扶起来，“摔疼了没有？”  
小男孩看着他半晌才回过神，小心翼翼地道歉，“我爸爸心情不太好，以前他心情不好的时候都会买很多草莓牛奶回家喝，所以我打算出门去给他买点草莓牛奶。”  
李东海突然有点想笑，这世界上真是怪人特别多，心情不好喝酒的倒是有很多，喝草莓牛奶的就真的太奇怪了。见外面天色也暗了下来，想着一个小孩子出门不安全，“那我跟你一起去好不好，正好我也想喝草莓牛奶了。”  
小男孩高兴的点点头，一路上牵着他的手，说他爸爸做菜特别好吃，而且什么都会。李东海觉得他聊天的时候就像个小大人一样，问题分析的有条不紊的，得出的结论也说的有模有样的。  
买完东西回到小区，还没走近就看到单元楼下站在焦虑不安的男人四顾。小男孩拉着李东海的手走上前，李东海才看清焦虑不安的男人是谁。  
李赫宰觉得这一刻十分奇妙，像是他曾经梦到过的场景。李东海穿着温暖的休闲服，一手牵着小孩子一手提着超市里买的零食。想起朴正洙下午来见他说起的事情，按耐不住冲动，立刻上前揽过他的腰，吻了上去。  
温柔又深情的亲吻像是点燃了多年前的情愫，李东海猛地推开他，“你这样真的很让人讨厌。我又不是...”  
“你又不是我的玩具。”  
李东海皱着眉头有些难以置信，“正洙哥去见你了？”见李赫宰点头，他有些生气，“他跟你说什么了？说我这四年是如何的放不下你忘不掉你，所以你现在很优越？觉得我李东海一辈子都栽在你李赫宰手上了？”  
以前李东海很少哭，或者说很少当着他的面哭，现在刚回来见了两面每回谈话说着说着就开始哭。李赫宰又是心疼又是不知所措，半搂着他宽慰道，“不是的，我一直很自卑，以前是我不好，我不自信。你是那么优秀的一个人，我担心我不够好你会嫌弃我，所以才会用那种极端的方法想要留你在我身边。现在我知道了，我错了，错的很离谱。李赫宰一点都不优秀，没了你，我什么都不是。”  
李东海搂着他的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上，边哭边道，“笨蛋赫宰。”  
小男孩蹲在一旁喝着草莓牛奶看了这出大戏，在见到李东海第一面的时候就知道了他就是家里随处可见的照片里的海爸爸，所以当他提出一起出去买草莓牛奶的时候也不反驳。但是现在他觉得两个人吵个架很腻歪，看了看自己手里的草莓牛奶盒，对，比草莓牛奶还腻。  
摄影展办得十分顺利，李赫宰带着儿子去捧场的时候，朴正洙小心翼翼地凑到李东海身边问他，“这算是和好了？”  
李东海站在二楼看着楼下来捧场的看客们，摇了摇头，“我订了下午的机票回巴黎，也帮哥订好了。”  
“那李赫宰？”  
“我现在过着我想要的生活，他也是。所以这样很好。”  
朴正洙笑了笑，“异地恋可不好受。不论是心理上的，还是生理上的。”  
李东海似笑非笑的看着他半晌，才开口，“哥你说的是你自己吧。”  
朴正洙笑着抬手想要揍他，Christophe提着打包的咖啡走进来，顺手将草莓牛奶递给李东海，他却绕过他递上来的饮料选择了盒子里的冰美式。Christophe一愣，什么情况？不是一直都嫌弃美式苦吗？朴正洙的笑容展在脸上，看着Christophe给他使脸色询问他什么情况。“他只是找回了他以前的习惯。”  
“原来东海以前喜欢苦的啊。”  
“是苦是甜只有他自己最清楚了。”捏着草莓牛奶抿了一口，撇了撇嘴，真是太甜了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇老文了，因为老福特查文所以放到了这边，看到这里的姐妹们希望能回到我置顶下面给我个小评论，就算只有哈哈哈我也会很开心的。谢谢各位了，希望姐妹都健健康康开开心心的。

番外

巴黎的工作重心转移到了首尔，不是因为李赫宰，而是因为母亲年纪大了，李东海怕陪伴她的日子会越来越少。

夏日的天气越来越燥热，李东海溜达着去接儿子Haru放学，回家的路上，两个人都看着冰淇淋眼馋，但李赫宰强调李东海胃不好所以严令禁止了他吃生冷的食物，Haru就更不用说，小朋友本来就应该少吃甜食，除了草莓牛奶他就没吃过巧克力或者糖果。

李东海站在麦当劳甜品站门口，看了看Haru，“想吃吗？”

Haru点点头，“可是爸爸会生气的。”

李东海蹲下身一板一眼地道，“这件事就当做我们之间的秘密好吗。”

Haru看了看冰淇淋的广告牌，看了看李东海，激动的点点头。李东海伸出手，与他拉钩盖章签名。起身牵着他排队买蛋卷冰淇淋。

回家的路上连夏日的热浪都觉得特别凉爽，刚走到小区门口就看见一个二十出头的少年拉着李赫宰在说笑，李赫宰竟然还露出了他那蠢蠢的牙龈。Haru晃了晃他的手，“爸爸这算不算出轨？”

“你从哪里学的这个词？”李东海是认为Haru比一般的孩子懂事，但是四五岁的小孩说出轨这个词会不会懂得太多了。不行，Haru的教育问题是应该找个机会跟李赫宰好好谈谈了，包括改名字的事。小名叫Haru没问题，大名叫李赫海，谁叫的出口，反正他自己喊不出口。

大大方方地牵着Haru走过去，一时也忘了两人手里还有没吃完的冰淇淋。李赫宰看着一大一小都拿着冰淇淋有些皱眉，他说的话都没人听了是吧。

少年倒是一愣，以前听金钟云说过李赫宰的爱人很好看，也见过照片，但是真人的眼睛比照片好看过百倍。曾经还不自量力的以为自己比他年轻而且也不算太丑，自己的眼睛也很漂亮，觉得李赫宰总有一天会喜欢上自己的，可是现在一看，似乎是永远都等不到那一天了。

“你叫什么名字？”李东海觉得这个少年真的有几分他大学时期的样子，问名字也是单纯的好奇。

李赫宰比少年先一步回答他的问题，“无关紧要的人你问他做什么。说起来你俩是不是把我的话当耳边风了。”

李东海现在才反应过来两个人还吃着冰淇淋呢，Haru看了看两个人，觉得海爸爸肯定打不过爸爸，于是立刻卖了他，“海爸爸给我买的。”

李东海没想到自己在Haru心里那么没有分量，尴尬的笑了笑，李赫宰佯装生气的瞪了他一眼，从他手里拿走了冰淇淋，另一只手揽过他的腰，“回家好好收拾你。”

当天晚上Haru被送去了他奶奶家陪着东海妈妈，李东海趁着李赫宰送孩子的时间立刻给朴正洙打了电话，对方表示这种情况就洗干净自己床上等着吧。

李东海觉得正洙哥说的有道理，麻溜的洗了澡脱光了缩进被窝里。听见开门声，有些迫不及待的光着身子跑出去，“supries！”

空气凝固了一秒，李赫宰猛地冲过去把他推进屋关上门，有些尴尬的看着金钟云。后者咳了咳，放下啤酒，“看样子今天晚上不适合喝酒，你好像又更重要的事情。我就先走了。”

李赫宰尴尬的笑了笑，“不好意思啊钟云哥，下次我请你喝酒。”

金钟云一走，李赫宰就拉开卧室门走了进去。李东海裹着被子背对着门口坐在床上，一眼就看得出心情不好，李赫宰也没想到他今晚上会这么热情。送走Haru是因为跟金钟云约了要谈些事情，没想到是被李东海误会了。

“东海？”

“你走，我脸都丢干净了。”李东海气鼓鼓的裹着被子，自己真是智障了竟然会真的听他正洙哥的玩笑话。现在好了，以后有什么脸见钟云哥。

李赫宰上前从背后抱住他，亲吻他的鬓发，“你今天真的很可爱。”

“我在钟云哥面前裸奔你竟然觉得可爱？！”

李赫宰吻上他的耳廓，“是你的热情，让我觉得你现在就在我身边真实不虚。”

李东海转身抱住他，知道他一直对自己患得患失，明明已经说过很多次爱他离不开他，他还是觉得可能下一秒自己就会像以前一样消失不见。说到底还是他当初做的太过了，甚至还让他患上了抑郁症。李东海吻了吻他的嘴角，“我不会离开你了，这次再也不会分开了。”

李赫宰扯开他身上裹着的被子，双手撩拨着他的身躯，与他接吻，舌尖缠绕。夏天的衣物总是很容易就被扒干净，顺着他修长的颈项吻下去，李东海想起今天一定要跟他谈的事情，“我觉得Haru的教育问题我们得好好谈谈，他竟然知道出轨这个词！”

李赫宰掐了一把他腰上的肉，“这个时候还要分神跟我谈其他的事情？”

李东海看着两人赤诚相待的模样不觉得脸一红，小声嘟囔道，“我不是怕我明天忘记吗。”

李赫宰吻了吻他嘟起来的小嘴，“以后不许在别人面前嘟嘴。”

李东海偏不听，非要跟他对着干才觉得优越。这一次却换来李赫宰惩罚性的咬了咬胸前的茱萸，李东海闷哼一声，“你真是没轻没重的。”

李赫宰笑着舔舐他的胸前，抬头的欲望被他一把握住，对方的呼吸随着他的手速变得急促起来，即将释放的时候，却被他堵住了前端，“说点好听的。”

李东海赌气的偏过头，李赫宰笑着将左手探入穴口才发现他已经做好的扩张，有些生气，“以后不要自己给自己做扩张了，你不需要取悦我，你只需要享受就好了。”

李东海刚想说什么就感觉得到下面被湿漉漉的东西包裹住，顺着看下去李赫宰竟然吞了进去，本来就坚持不住的欲望被他舌尖的挑逗更加把持不住，李赫宰偏偏还猛吸了一口，结果就全数交代了出去。红着脸推了推他，眼眶红红的样子真是让人欲罢不能。探手去摸床头柜里的ky，虽然东海自己做过扩张但还是担心他的身体，挤了一大半抹在他的穴口。进入的时候，他还是疼的皱了皱眉，送进去一大半便俯身亲吻他，等他适应好了之后才开始动。

抱着他的腰身让他坐在自己怀里，以前咬在他肩膀上的印记淡了不少，虎牙印却依旧看得清楚，舔舐着他的伤疤。李东海下意识的偏了偏头，舔了舔她的耳垂，他从来没有这么做过，只是觉得李赫宰这样亲吻他耳垂的时候很舒服，就自然的想要回报他。却不知道耳垂是李赫宰最经不起挑拨的地方，将他放倒回床上，想借此躲过他的挑拨，李东海抱着他的脖子，带着欲望的气息，轻声唤他，“赫啊。”

最受不了的就是李东海这样奶声奶气的叫他，堵住他的嘴终于找到他的敏感点，一次一次顶过去，看着他红着双眼挑着半边眉毛露出极致享受的表情时，李赫宰才觉得掌握了主导权，一晚上被他牵着走各种撩拨都快疯了。欲望达到顶端，李赫宰想要退出来，却被他拦住，挺着腰贴近他，“让我感受你的全部。”

没料到他这一句话就让他缴械投降，李东海靠在枕头上对自己今晚上的诱惑成绩很是满意，李赫宰心里特别不爽，觉得自己的地位受到了威胁。完全没想着退出来睡觉这档子事，覆在他胸前又啃又咬，李东海推了推他，委屈巴巴的道，“我不陪你玩了。”

“以前就跟你说过了，你男人一次是喂不饱的。”

李东海有些欲哭无泪，根本就不应该轻信正洙哥的话把自己洗干净了送到李赫宰嘴边。

远在巴黎的朴正洙坐在沙发上看着电视打了个喷嚏，又摸了摸腰，金希澈那小子又在跟别人念叨他昨夜的丰功伟绩吗，害得他今天根本没法出门去上班。

（完）2018.5.16


End file.
